Gifts spate
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Es cumpleaños de Kuroko y Akashi pretende celebrarlo con sólo ellos dos pasando el tiempo juntos en pareja, pero al parecer eso no es lo que Oha Asa había predicho. [One-shot] [Relación establecida] /AkaKuro/ [Kuroko's Birthday 2016]


Otro one-shot de cumpleaños, ¡yay! Últimamente estoy escribiendo puras cosas con esta temática, ¿por qué todos cumplen años en fechas tan cercanas? xD

En fin, esta vez es el turno de mi adorable Kuroko❤ El one-shot es Semi-AU, ya que básicamente escribí esto sin ubicarlo en ningún punto temporal ni preocupándome de los lugares ni nada -Akashi y Kuroko viven juntos, cof- así que eso~

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones:** lo de siempre, posible OoC y shalalala~

* * *

 **Gifts spate  
**

Era domingo, y no cualquier domingo. Ese día era su cumpleaños. Kuroko se había despertado esa mañana para encontrar a su novio discutiendo por teléfono _"He dicho que no, hoy vamos a pasar el día juntos" "No me importa, vayan mañana" "Ni se te ocurra aparecerte, Daiki"_. Lo siguiente fue su propio celular sonando y la energética voz de Momoi invitándolo al acuario. En cuanto escuchó que Kuroko repetía lo dicho por la pelirrosa, Akashi cerró la puerta de entrada con llave y arrojó el llavero hacia afuera del departamento.

—Lo siento, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun cerró la puerta y acaba de tirar las llaves por la ventana.

— _¿¡Qué!?~ Pero ahora no podrán salir_

—Estoy seguro de que esa era la idea

— _¡Pero me refiero a nunca!_

-No te preocupes, llamaremos a alguien después. Adiós.

En cuanto colgó se dio la vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo. Él le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse y la habitación se quedó en un tenso silencio, pero, como sucedía siempre que tenían un enfrentamiento sin palabras, fue Kuroko el que terminó rompiéndolo.

—Entonces, Akashi-kun, ¿qué haremos si estamos encerrados?

—Se me ocurren algunas cosas— contestó mientras los ojos le brillaban de manera inquietante

—Eso fue grosero. Con Momoi-san— dijo el peliceleste, ignorando las insinuaciones del otro. No iba a evadir el asunto con eso. Al menos no esta vez.

— ¿Me vas a dar un sermón, Tetsuya?

—Quizá debería, pero es mi cumpleaños y realmente no tengo ganas. Ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí dentro y eso me molesta— contestó con un ligero puchero y frunciendo el seño.

—No te enojes, vamos a aprovechar el tiempo— respondió mientras una altiva sonrisa se extendía por su rostro— Eso te lo aseguro.

El pelirrojo se le acercó y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, mientras usaba la otra mano para levantarle la barbilla. Apenas había unos centímetros de diferencia en sus estaturas, pero a Akashi le encantaba hacer eso cuando el otro se molestaba. Lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de inclinarse y besar la línea de su mandíbula. El peliceleste trató, aunque realmente sin mucho esfuerzo, de girar la cabeza para impedirle al otro continuar, pero desistió al sentir cómo las caricias ahora empezaban a bajar por su cuello.

Bien, tal vez Akashi sí iba a evadir el asunto con eso. De nuevo.

Los besos llegaron hasta su clavícula mientras una de las manos del pelirrojo comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen bajo la camiseta y Kuroko estuvo a punto de envolver los brazos alrededor de su novio, pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

Akashi levantó la vista y entornó los ojos en aquella dirección.

—Daiki tiene deseos suicidas— comentó mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Kuroko simplemente lo siguió en silencio, más curioso que cualquier otra cosa. Antes de que pudieran llegar, la puerta se abrió.

—Ahhh, ¡qué cansancio! El calor que hace afuera no es normal, estamos en invierno.

Akashi y Kuroko se quedaron de pie mirando y la mano del pelirrojo se detuvo a medio camino hacia el cajón donde estaban guardadas las tijeras. Había varias personas a las que se les hubiera podido ocurrir ir hasta su departamento, pero aún no procesaban la imagen de Takao de pie en la entrada, quitándose su gorro azul con orejas de gato y estirándose.

— ¿Takao-kun? — Kuroko finalmente se decidió a hablar

—Ah, hola — el pelinegro lo miró y le tendió una argolla con llaves— toma, esto estaba tirado fuera. Creo que deberían tener más cuidado, ¡en fin! Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada— comentó con una sonrisa insinuadora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tanto Takao como Kuroko miraron a Akashi, que tenía los brazos cruzados y no parecía muy contento.

—Ehh…— el pelinegro parecía por fin darse cuenta del humor del otro— Shin-chan… se supone que iba a traerlo, pero…

— ¿Dónde está Midorima-kun? — Kuroko se asomó por la puerta, pero no vio rastro del tirador.

En la cara de Takao se formó una extraña sonrisa antes de que no pudiera aguantar y soltara una carcajada.

—No lo sé—contestó aún riéndose— la última vez que lo vi estaba tirado en la calle. Esta mañana me dijo que lo trajera en la carreta* porque era probable que fuera imposible verte en todo el día, pero a medio camino un montón de gente nos interceptó: los antiguos compañeros de Shin-chan y el equipo de Seirin. En cuanto se enteraron que veníamos para acá, ¡derribaron a Shin-chan y lo dejaron en el suelo!

Takao había empezado a reírse fuerte otra vez, incluso estaba llorando.

— ¡Debieron haber visto su cara! Intentaba parecer molesto, ¡pero estaba completamente avergonzado!

Kuroko se le quedó mirando sin comprender por qué sus amigos querrían hacerle eso al peliverde. De Kagami o Aomine realmente no le extrañaría, incluso lo entendería si fuera Murasakibara, pero, ¿los demás? Kuroko podía sentir el aura negativa, y también asesina, proveniente del pelirrojo a su lado, así que se decidió a hablar antes de que el otro determinara que era momento de tomar las tijeras del cajón.

— ¿Lo derribaron? — preguntó, tratando de cortar la risa del pelinegro.

— ¿Eh? Ah, síp. Querían que te entregara algunas cosas y Shin-chan ocupaba la mitad del espacio. Hablando de eso, mejor te las doy de una vez y me voy, puede que si me apresuro Shin-chan todavía me perdone.

Takao salió del departamento riéndose en voz baja y volvió unos segundos después cargando una gran bolsa negra.

—Les dije que esto parecía basura, pero creo que no les importa. Excepto a la chica de Too, ella casi lloraba por no poder conseguir una bolsa decorada. En fin, feliz cumpleaños y todo eso, Kuroko. Nos vemos~— el pelinegro salió evitando mirar en dirección a Akashi y cerró la puerta tras él.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Takao realmente era como el paso de un huracán.

—Voy a averiguar a quién se le ocurrió esto. Por su bien, espero que no haya sido Daiki.

Kuroko se arrodilló frente a la bolsa y la abrió, casi metiendo su cabeza en ella para ver lo que había dentro.

—A mí me gusta— respondió Kuroko mirando al otro intensamente desde abajo. Cualquiera podría pensar que su expresión lucía monótona como siempre, pero el pelirrojo lo conocía mejor. Estaba contento.

Akashi sonrió levemente y se sentó en el suelo del centro de la sala al lado de su novio, soltando un pequeño suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, tú decides.

Ambos se pusieron a buscar y el peliceleste sacó de la bolsa un marco con una fotografía. De Kise. Guiñándole el ojo. Y autografiada. La miró un momento y la escondió bajo uno de los sillones antes de que Akashi se diera cuenta.

—Tengo que hablar con Kise-kun— murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Tetsuya?

—Nada, ¿qué encontraste?

El pelirrojo le mostró un par de zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles en gris claro y que tenían atorado entre las agujetas un trozo mal arrancado de hoja de cuaderno. A ninguno de los dos le costó adivinar de quién era. Kuroko extendió el brazo y tomó el pedazo de papel.

" _Tetsu! Se supone que iríamos juntos a comprarlos, pero Akashi es un posesivo absoluto! Vamos mañana por otro par!"_

Aomine ni siquiera había firmado, pero no hacía falta.

— ¿Era por esto que discutían hace un rato?

—Oh, ¿nos escuchaste?

Sin responder, Kuroko se inclinó y sacó otros dos objetos de la bolsa. Uno era una caja envuelta con papel para regalo de colores y decorada con un enorme moño azul encima; el otro parecía una enorme bola de papel de periódico.

Kuroko desenvolvió con cuidado el primer regalo, que claramente era de Momoi, y abrió la caja para encontrarse con un gorro de dormir a rayas azules y blancas que tenía _Tetsu-kun_ bordado en el frente. Akashi lo tomó de las manos del otro y se lo puso al peliceleste en la cabeza.

—Te vendría bien ahora, aún tienes cabello de almohada— comentó con una sonrisa sagaz.

—No es cierto— contestó Kuroko monótonamente, aunque con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, pero sin hacer ademán de quitárselo. Abrió la bolsa para que el otro sacara algo.

—Bien, esto tiene que ser de Atsushi

En la mano tenía un paquete de papas fritas sabor queso y el peliceleste notó que había un rollito de papel pegado en una de las esquinas del envoltorio. Cuando lo desenrolló resultó ser una nota.

" _Atsushi dijo que no tenía ganas de regalarte nada, pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo quería hacerlo, así que tomé esto mientras estaba dormido. Puedes considerarlo de parte de ambos. Happy Birthday, Kuroko._

 _Himuro T."_

—Pues no lo es— Kuroko no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a Murasakibara descubriendo la ausencia de su golosina— Al menos no directamente. Mira.

Le tendió el papel y en cuanto Akashi terminó de leerlo una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Tatsuya debe estar muy seguro de que Atsushi lo quiere lo suficiente para no matarlo.

—Y tiene razón.

Fue entonces cuando notó la bola de papel periódico y recordó que aún no había desenvuelto lo que sea que hubiese dentro. Se acercó y tomó la enorme esfera.

—Quizá es un balón- comentó Kuroko mientras Akashi le quitaba el amasijo de papel de las manos.

—No, es demasiado ligero para eso.

Ambos comenzaron a desenvolver juntos los pliegos de periódico y, luego de luchar varios minutos con el que seguramente era el peor envoltorio que habían visto en sus vidas, dieron por fin con lo que había dentro, sólo que no era lo que esperaban. Ahí, en medio de todo el papel, había un paquete rectangular de tamaño mediano. Envuelto con más papel.

—Voy a golpear a quien haya hecho esto— dijo Kuroko frunciendo el seño.

—Y cuando termines, yo lo mataré.

El peliceleste tomó el paquete y quitó la envoltura que, afortunadamente, en esta ocasión era sólo un pliego. Enseguida su enojo se esfumó y fue remplazado por la sonrisa que lentamente se iba extendiendo por su rostro. Se le quedó mirando al libro que ponía _Literatura Clásica_ en la portada.

— ¿Debería comenzar a ponerme celoso? — Dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba intensamente el libro — ¿De quién es?

Kuroko le dio la vuelta al volumen en sus manos, buscando algún mensaje, y cuando lo abrió cayó a sus piernas una pequeña y sencilla tarjeta blanca.

 _"Kuroko, ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Te gustó el libro? No soy bueno en estas cosas, pero sé que te encanta leer, ¡espero que esté bien! Incluso Izuki me ayudó con la envoltura, dijo que te sorprenderías, ¿es así? ¡Pasa un buen día y diviértete!_

 _Kiyoshi Teppei"_

—Es de Kiyoshi-senpai, aunque parece que esto es culpa de Izuki-kun— contestó Kuroko mientras miraba los jirones de periódico esparcidos por el piso.

El pelirrojo asintió como si todo tuviera sentido y sacó de la bolsa un llavero con un cascabel y un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el peliceleste alargando la mano para tomarlo.

—Un llavero.

—Eso ya lo sé, Akashi-kun, no me refería a eso.

—Entonces haz las preguntas correctas, amor— contestó Akashi mirándolo con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Kuroko lo ignoró y leyó lo escrito en el papel. No había mucho más aparte de _"¡Ahora no te perderemos!"_ y _"¿Qué_ _hacen las almejas en sus cumpleaños? Ellos… ¡shellabrate!"_ Ni siquiera tuvo que leer la firma. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Izuki cuando lo viera.

—Bien, quedan una caja, una tarjeta y esta postal— comentó distraídamente el pelirrojo mientras vaciaba la bolsa negra y la dejaba aparte en un rincón.

La caja resultó tener dentro un montón de galletas hechas por Mitobe, aunque la carta que las acompañaba estaba escrita enteramente por Koga, mientras que la tarjeta era un enorme discurso de Riko –y algunos comentarios de Hyuuga- felicitándolo y quejándose de que Kagami hubiera elegido regalarle un cupón de descuento en Maji Burger. Kuroko fue de nuevo por la bolsa y encontró en el fondo el mencionado regalo de Kagami.

—No hay peor obsequio que un cupón— dijo Akashi mientras tomaba la postal y se la pasaba al otro.

Era una postal nada fuera de lo común, con la imagen de la Rueda de la fortuna que estaba en el parque de atracciones de la prefectura vecina, el mismo Kuroko había visto varias postales como esa en la tienda de recuerdos. Le dio la vuelta para leer el mensaje y se encontró con la impecable caligrafía de Midorima.

" _Kuroko:_

 _Para tu fortuna, hoy Acuario está en primer lugar y Oha Asa dice que tu amuleto es una Rueda de la fortuna, esto debería bastar, pero sería conveniente que fueras personalmente a una. También deberías considerar usar algo color beige. Tu día estará asegurado._

 _M.S."_

—Casi parece que Midorima-kun quiere que vayamos a una cita— comentó el peliceleste.

— ¿Ah, sí? Recuérdame mandarle una nota de agradecimiento

Kuroko levantó la vista al ver que el otro se estiraba y sacaba una cajita de uno de los cajones. Se quedó de piedra. Había visto suficientes películas para comenzar a imaginar cosas extrañas al ver esa cosa en las manos de su novio, sabía que no era posible, pero cada vez que miraba no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Respiró profundo y trató de calmarse notando que la cajita era claramente de cartón y no parecía para nada un joyero.

Akashi lo miró unos segundos y soltó una breve risa.

—No es eso, Tetsuya. Créeme, el día en que te pida matrimonio no será una fecha tan obvia como tu cumpleaños.

El otro sintió su cara arder mientras miraba a cualquier parte de la habitación excepto al pelirrojo sentado a su lado. Akashi se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.

—Eres adorable— dijo poniéndole la caja en las manos a Kuroko— Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Kuroko le sonrió antes de bajar la mirada al regalo y abrirlo. Dentro había una muñequera deportiva negra con _The absolute of my life_ bordado en rojo. La sacó y la tomó con ambas manos, usando los pulgares para acariciar suavemente el relieve de las letras entrelazadas.

—Lo absoluto de mi vida…— leyó el peliceleste

—Tú— contestó Akashi mirándolo con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Kuroko se volvió a sonrojar antes de mirarlo y volver a hablar.

—Pero, Akashi-kun, ya tengo dos muñequeras y te recuerdo que sólo dos muñecas.

—Tu tobillo está libre.

El otro lo miró y se rió, rodeándole el cuello al pelirrojo con los brazos.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun.

Y entonces cerró los ojos y lo besó, disfrutando la calidez y sensación de los labios de Akashi moviéndose contra los suyos, sintiendo el suave contacto entre ellos. El pelirrojo le mordió el labio inferior un momento y luego se separó, únicamente para acercarse de nuevo y juntar su frente con la de Kuroko. Se quedaron un tiempo mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada, sólo contemplándose el uno al otro.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Shintaro— dijo Akashi mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a Kuroko para que hiciera lo mismo. El otro la aceptó y se levantó, quitándose el gorro de dormir que aún llevaba puesto.

—Creo que antes debería agradecerles a todos.

—Bien, tú decides.

Akashi abrió la puerta y ambos salieron a la calidez del sol matutino, cerrando con llave tras ellos. Kuroko tomó al pelirrojo de la mano y éste entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sonriéndole con ternura antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

*Creo que todos tienen un nombre diferente para la cosa esa y, como ninguno de sus nombres en español me gusta, le puse como yo le digo. Carreta xD pero vamos, que todos sabemos qué es.

No sé si el AkaKuro es cursi y me influencia o soy yo la pastelosa, shalalala.~ Y eso. No me pregunten por qué rayos metí a Takao, no lo sé, me acordé de él cuando estaba escribiendo y ¡puff! En la historia xD

De todas maneras me causó mucha gracia lo de Oha Asa, porque yo realmente estaba esperando a que salieran las predicciones del 31 para terminar esa parte y que fuera 'real' -obstinada yo- y cuando finalmente las tradujeron vi que Acuario estaba en primer lugar y casi me caigo de la silla. Lord Kuroko y sus poderes(?

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
